Regalo
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Enojada, dolida y sin pensar realmente en sus palabras Amy Rose descubrirá que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen gracias a su adorado Sonikku.


**Advertencias.** Cursí, como todo lo que viene de mí (xD)  
 **Aclaración.** Los nombres aquí dichos no son míos, son de Sega y sus respectivos creadores. Lo que sí es mío es la historia que vas a leer a continuación.

Navegando entre mis archivos, encontré esta prehistoria… (lo escribí por allá, en el 2008, cuando recién comenzaba a dar guerra por estos lares… vaya que le ha llovido)

* * *

 **Capítulo Único.**  
By  
 **Gri**.  
" _Regalo_ "

* * *

'

'

'

Observó con incredulidad a la mujer que tenía frente a él. No pudo evitar mostrar una mirada de sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por aquella fémina tan _adorablemente inestable_.

—No quiero nada—Formuló con firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño en señal de molestia y exasperación.

Sonrío de lado y no pudo evitar resoplar con cansancio. La actitud infantil de la que estaba siendo presa, no sabía si le provocaba risa, o cierto deje de ternura.

Estaba más que acostumbrado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podía exasperarle en grandes cantidades.

—Amy…—Ya iba a articular palabra, pero la aludida le impidió hacerlo.

—No quiero nada—Reiteró con más fuerza mientras se daba media vuelta, evitando mirarle al rostro, en señal de molestia.

Estaba ofendida, no, más bien estaba dolida. Aquel día era demasiado importante para ella y el simplemente había olvidado todos los planes que tenían para realizar.

—¿Y por qué no? —Fue lo único que pregunto con bastante desinterés. Y ciertamente, el tono de su voz no era muy diferente al que usaba cuando estaba aburrido, provocando aún más la ira en la chica.

Se giro por breves segundos y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Porque no quiero nada—Le dijo por tercera vez. Plenamente dispuesta a comenzar una discusión.

—De acuerdo—Fue lo que se limito a decir mientras se giraba y caminaba en dirección al televisor.

 _Sintió su sangre hervir_ …

¡Al muy maldito no le importaba! Estuvo tentada a golpearle, a pulverizarlo a golpes y hacerle pagar con creces la grosería y desinterés del que la había hecho presa pero la pequeña voz de su autocontrol le impidió hacerlo.

Sintió deseos de gritar, más fue frenada ante la mirada desinteresada que éste le demostró, acompañada del constante cambio de canales dándole a entender que no pretendía continuar con la "pequeña" discusión que habían mantenido momentos antes.

Suspiró con fastidio y mordió su labio inferior como método de autocontrol.

Tomó rápidamente las llaves y su monedero y salió hecha fiera, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Si Sonic actuaría de esa manera tan egoísta y desinteresada, ¡Pues bien por él! Aquel día era demasiado importante para ella y ciertamente no deseaba amargarse.

Miró el reloj de su celular y decidió ir en busca de su mejor amiga, después de todo, ya habían acordado el ir a beber una café en conmemoración a la fecha celebrada ese día.

Al menos su amiga podría reconfortarla.

 **∙.∙**

Tras unos minutos de silencio, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro de fastidio. Era plenamente consciente de todo lo que había pensado aquella temperamental fémina y los improperios mentales con los cuales le fulminó.

¡Pero era demasiado divertido hacerla rabiar! Disfrutaba los enojos de los que era presa. — _Tenía una cara enormemente adorable cuando se molestaba_ —.

Miró el reloj en su celular y sonrío en señal de tranquilidad.

Bien podía tomarle la palabra y pasar por alto la fecha acontecida, pero eso sería una sentencia de muerte.

De acuerdo, quizá estaba exagerando; sabía que ella no le mataría — _Probablemente solo le golpearía mucho_ —. Sumado al hecho de que, por mucho que ella se hubiese molestado, y contrario a lo que se pudiese pensar, no había olvidado la fecha acontecida.

La tenía bastante presente; — _Después de todo, se había encargado de recordársela insistentemente desde hacía dos meses atrás._ — Joder, la quería; y por muy exasperante que le resultase su actitud, sabía lo mucho que le importaban esa clase de detalles.

Por muy inverosímil que eso pudiese tornarse, había decido dejar para el último momento la compra de aquel "detalle". — _Amaba tentar a la suerte, de eso no había duda._ — Sin mencionar el hecho de que su mente funcionaba mejor bajo presión.

Fuere como fuere, ahora debía ir al centro comercial y escoger "aquello" — _Fuese lo que fuese_ — sabiamente.

 **∙.∙**

Luego de media hora de camino — _Y sonoros refunfuños completamente audibles para todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino_ — Se encontraba sentada en aquella pequeña cafetería a la espera de su siempre fiel y alegre mejor amiga de nombre Cream.

Miró la pantalla de su celular y sintió la ira acumularse nuevamente sobre sí. ¡Ni una sola llamada o mensaje de aquel insensible! Ni siquiera había intentado disculparse.

Suspiró; dejo el aparato nuevamente de lado y continuó en la espera de la joven chica. Lo ideal en aquellos momentos era serenarse y disfrutar del momento que pasaría con su amiga.

—¡Hola Amy! —Escucho de repente, causándole un sobresalto.

—Disculpa, Cream, estaba un poco distraída—Admitió mientras devolvía el saludo y la invitaba a tomar asiento con un deje de mano. —¿Quieres un poco de café? —Le pregunto mientras sonreía débilmente.

Porque, por mucho que se hubiese empeñado en ocultarlo, no podía quitar de su mente el incidente acontecido una hora atrás.

—Está bien—Dijo simplemente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. —¿Y cómo ha estado tu día, Amy? —Preguntó después a tiempo que tomaba el menú y analizaba el contenido.

Dudo un momento en responder; sabía que quería decir miles de cosas, pero su autocontrol y sentido común demandaban disfrutar de aquella reunión en santa paz.

—Bien… supongo—Agregó con cierto toque de desdén.

La mirada fría y melancólica de la que era presa, no paso desapercibida por parte de Cream, la cual no dudo en cuestionar el porqué de aquella actitud.

—¿Sucede algo, Amy? —Cuestionó con preocupación, a tiempo que la camarera entregaba sus órdenes.

Bebió un sorbo de café y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, restándole importancia a todo el asunto.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—Mintió, en un intento de dar por terminado aquello.

—¿Segura? —Insistió claramente mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, esperando obtener la verdad. Sabía cuando le mentían y aquella ocasión no era la excepción.

Suspiró derrotada, no tenía caso mentir y fingir que nada le pasaba, cuando la realidad era completamente diferente.

—Le dije a Sonic que no quería nada por mi cumpleaños—Admitió con cierto recelo mientras bebía un poco de café y evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

Porque, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, sabía que no había sido del todo "inteligente" al haber pronunciado aquellas palabras antes de salir de su casa. Estaba enojada; y cuando se molestaba decía cosas sin pensar.

¡Pero el muy desgraciado de Sonic había olvidado por completo aquella fecha! Y por ello, debía estar muy molesta con el — _aunque éste último ni siquiera por se había dado por enterado, lo cual jodía más aún su situación_ —.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, fue Cream quien decidió continuar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Y por qué dijiste algo así? —Pregunto, sin entender.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, no le gustaba admitir cuando estaba equivocada y aquella ocasión no sería la excepción.

—¡Él lo olvido todo! —Medio gritó, causando que todos los comensales le miraran con extrañeza. —Olvido algo tan importante cómo hoy… ¡no pude evitarlo! —Agregó después, recuperando ligeramente la compostura.

Bajo otras circunstancias — _tal vez_ — habría pensando en darle la razón, pero esta no era una de ellas.

—Sabes, a veces simplemente me sorprendes—Fue lo que pronunció la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. —Has sido muy infantil—Le dijo después, causando que pequeñas lágrimas intentaran escapar por sus orbes verdes, pero no se permitió hacerlo.

Por mucho que le molestase, sabía que esa jovencita tenía razón.

 **∙.∙**

Tenía ya media hora recorriendo los pasillos de aquel centro comercial y por alguna razón ya estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Ciertamente no disfrutaba mucho la idea de tener que estar rodeado de féminas corriendo de un lado a otro escogiendo prendas de colores que para él — _y el ojo común_ — eran plenamente iguales. Pero, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? — _La loca que tenía en casa, adoraba esa clase de cosas_ — Había dejado todo a última hora y ya no podía darse el lujo de ser renuente ante cosas como aquellas.

Sin mencionar que estaba plenamente acostumbrado a todo lo que esas chicas decían y hacían. El convivir por tanto tiempo con Amy, le había hecho prácticamente invulnerable — _tanto a él, como a sus tímpanos_ —.

Ahora, la cuestión sería; ¿Qué escoger? ¿Un vestido? Ella tenía montones y la realidad era que estaba cansado de tener poco espacio para sus pocas cosas. ¿Zapatos? ¡Ni pensarlo! — _Treintaisiete pares eran más que suficientes para media vida_ —.

¿Entonces qué opciones tenía? La conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía perfectamente que cualquiera de las opciones anteriores bastaría para calmar a la fiera que llevaba adentro, pero lo cierto era que deseaba algo más.

Algo que demostrase todo aquello que no solía externar con palabras. — _Y que se ajustase a su presupuesto, había que agregar._ —

¿Era prudente regalarle ropa interior? Desde luego que no, seguramente le golpearía — _he insultaría_ — al pensar que ella era "exhibicionista" como Rouge. ¿Comida entonces? Claro; y luego escucharla hablar de lo gordo que le lucía el trasero — _cosa que le encantaba, enormemente_ — le hacía quedar descartado también.

¿Qué le quedaba entonces?

¿Perfumes? ¿Flores? ¿Una mascota? A todo podía encontrarle un pero; y el tiempo se estaba volviendo en su contra.

Suspiró; quizá debía tomar un ligero descanso y pensar más a fondo que era aquello que a ella tanto le gustaba. — _Y que no le dejase pobre, desde luego_ —.

Masajeó sus sienes un momento y sintió como un suspiro de cansancio se escapaba de sus labios.

Las mujeres eran jodidamente complicadas — _en especial la que tenía a su lado_ —. Camino de nuevo entre los pasillos y sintió deseos de comer algo, quizá con estómago lleno tendría mejores ideas. — _Los chilidogs le llamaban desde que había llegado, pero trataba tontamente de negarlo_ —.

 **∙.∙**

Luego de aquel regaño por parte de Cream, habían continuado con sus típicas pláticas sin muchos inconvenientes.

Desde luego que mentiría vilmente si dijese que no había dejado de pensar en Sonic y su desinterés, pero hacía el mayor intento porque Cream no lo notase.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que debo decirle que sí? —Preguntó la chica, a tiempo que notaba como la chica de ojos verdes no le estaba prestando atención. —¿Me estás escuchando Amy? —Preguntó en un tono molesto.

Claro que la escuchaba, aunque no le prestaba la suficiente atención como para decir que había entendido que era lo que estaba cuestionándole.

—Sí, sí—Dijo simplemente.

Cream le miró perpleja unos segundos y suspiró, estaba más que claro que su pobre amiga estaba demasiado distraía como para poder mantener una plática con alguien más que no fuese Sonic.

—Está bien Amy, creo que te veré luego… debo prepararme para mi cita—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

Le tomo al menos cinco segundos reaccionar ante lo acontecido unos momentos antes. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo sucedido Cream ya se había retirado.

¿Una cita? Ciertamente la chica había crecido mucho y si podía recordar, Tails también. Sonrió ligeramente y pensó en lo adorables que se veían aquel par de chicos.

Pagó su cuenta y decidió regresar nuevamente a su hogar, después de todo, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No había hecho planes con ningún de sus amigos y Sonic había decido "olvidar" todo lo que se supone harían.

Así que lo mejor sería tomar un baño ver una película y dormir. — _Sí, eso haría, ya no tenía otra opción_ —.

 **∙.∙**

Después del cuarto chilidog comprendió que lo mejor sería buscar otro método de tranquilidad. — _Porque, por mucho que lo estuviese disfrutando, sólo perdía el tiempo y le crecían los muslos_ —

Confundido y abatido, decidió continuar su búsqueda esperando que esta vez ese tan preciado "Algo" se dejase encontrar.

Dirigía su mirada a todas direcciones y por mucho que se esforzase no podía llenar sus exceptivas. — _Ni ajustarse al su ya de por sí, disminuido presupuesto_ —.

—Hey Sonic—Escuchó tras de sí, al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo a la dirección del sonido. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Cuestiono animado su joven amigo de nombre Tails.

Negó con la cabeza, casi intentando recuperar el ánimo.

—Estoy buscando un regalo para Amy—Le dijo simplemente. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué te hizo salir de la cueva? —Le preguntó risueño, provocando una leve mueca de molestia en el chico.

—Tengo una cita—Admitió, levemente sonrojado.

Sintió deseos de reír, pero se contuvo por respeto. Su pequeño amigo al fin había crecido y decidido interesarse por las chicas.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —Preguntó con interés.

Dudo un momento en responder, más por timidez que por desconfianza.

—Cre-Cream—Dijo nervioso.

De cierta manera aquello no le vino del todo como una sorpresa, sonrío con ternura.

—Mucha suerte, campeón—Le guiñó un ojo—Ahora debo irme, aún no encuentro un regalo—Admitió mientras emprendía una carrera disimulada por entre la multitud.

 **∙.∙**

Luego de una caminata relativamente más tranquila, entró en aquel departamento sin muchos ánimos, esperando encontrar la misma escena que había dejado al salir.

Para sorpresa suya, se encontró con todas las luces apagadas.

—¿Sonikku? —Se atrevió a preguntar, bajito; pero lo suficientemente audible para que se le escuchase.

No obtuvo respuesta —lo cual la alivio momentáneamente— Así tendría tiempo de bañarse, comer algo y recostarse en santa paz.

Aunque ciertamente no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de encontrarse en completa soledad. ¿A dónde habría ido ese insensible de Sonic? — _A comer chilidogs, seguramente_ —.

Frunció el seño al pensar en tal opción y decidió emprender su caminata hasta el baño. Al menos eso la reconfortaría y le daría mínimo cinco minutos de paz mental.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se metió sin más. Sintiendo como el agua caía lentamente contra su piel.

Tras unos minutos, tallando aquí y allá — _Y luego de un poco de jabón entrando en sus ojos y unas cuantas maldiciones debido a ello_ —. Salió sin más del pequeño baño; colocándose un pequeño camisón semitransparente y unas pequeñas bragas de algodón con estampado de corazón. — _Porque aún no había perdido la costumbre de usar ropa interior con estampados infantiles_ —.

Camino en dirección hacía de la cocina y decidió preparar unas palomitas; no tenía ganas de cocinar. Luego de dos minutos, ya estaba recostada en el sillón, mientras buscaba una película interesante en que entretenerse.

Cambió continuamente los canales; sin buenos resultados las primeras tres veces; sin embargo, algo llamo poderosamente su atención.

En la pantalla, un par de enamorados discutir; — _Y aquello indudablemente le recordaba la escena que había protagonizado horas antes_ —.

Debía admitirlo, le era una reina del drama, ¡Pero el condenado Sonic no se lo ponía nada fácil! Le encantaba molestarla; y por mucho — _muchísimo_ — que ella le amase, aquello le exasperaba y le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre.

Y por mucho que intentase concentrarse en la película, lo cierto era que tenía una laguna mental que amenazaba con desbordar en cualquier momento y aquellas escenas de felicidad no hacían otra cosa sino empeorar su estado de ánimo.

—¡Mentiroso! —Le grito al televisor a tiempo que lanzaba unas cuantas palomitas de maíz hacía la pantalla. —¡Todos son iguales! —Añadió con la voz entre cortada.

 **∙.∙**

Luego de dos horas de búsqueda — _Infructífera_ — Sintió como las fuerzas se le iban. Francamente estaba bastante sorprendido de que, aun a pesar de la hora, la fémina de temperamento fuerte no hubiese intentado ponerse en contacto con él.

Quizá estaba demasiado enojada — _o dormida_ — como para acordarse de su persona.

Y ya estaba comenzando a darse por vencido, cuando no a más de dos metros, observó aquello que tanto busco. ¡Era perfecto! Corrió hasta aquel pequeño mostrador y llamó al dependiente con la campanilla para clientes.

—Dígame—La voz de un zorro anciano le hizo estremecer un poco.

—Quisiera llevarme ese, envuelto para regalo, por favor—Pidió, sin apartar la vista del anciano.

Tras unos momentos — _demasiados, a decir verdad_ — El anciano regresó con el pequeño presente envuelto en un papel metálico de color azul turquesa y un listón rojo, haciendo juego.

Con lentitud, le entregó aquel pequeño presente y sintió como un gran peso baja de sus hombros. — _Y como su hombría lentamente regresaba a estar a salvo_ —.

—Es una dama muy afortunada—Dijo de pronto el anciano, a tiempo que hacía la nota de compra.

Lo observó —Pues tardó alrededor de cinco segundos en entender a que se refería—. Y sonrío, complacido.

—Sí…—Fue lo único que murmuro, mientras sacaba su billetera. Contó lentamente el efectivo, sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba al percatarse que no tenía suficiente. —Este… yo—Ya iba a disculparse con el anciano cuando este se adelanto.

—Oh… amor joven… considérelo un regalo—Le guiñó un ojo.

Sonrió complacido; quizá ese día estaba de suerte…

 **∙.∙**

Y ahora, en momentos como ese, podía mandar el orgullo a la basura y admitir que era toda una sentimental. Lloraba amargamente debido a la trama de la película.

Era tan romántica —cursí— que no podía evitar llorar a mares —pues tenía corazón de pollo y ese tipo de dramas le afectaban bastante—.

" _Te quiero. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez_ ". Escucho decir al protagonista y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba violentamente.

—Es tan hermoso—Dijo entre sollozos, al tiempo que sorbía unos cuantos mocos, y limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Las palomitas se habían agotado desde hacía un rato, pero ya ni siquiera importaba estaba demasiado absorta en la trama de la película que no notó el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, ni a su observador, quien le veía con una mueca de burla en el rostro.

—Amy—Pronunció bajito, provocándole un sobresalto.

—¡Me has asustado! —Le grito, apartándose de su lado. —¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó después, ya más tranquila.

Sonrío de lado y suspiró. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

—Nada—Dijo sin más—¿Qué ves? —Agregó sin ponerle mucho interés.

Sintió su sangre hervir nuevamente; estaba molesta. Y todo el sentimentalismo del que había sido presa media hora antes se había ido al cuerno. — _Sonic, gracias_ —.

Se puso de pie; no estaba dispuesta a compartir el mismo espacio con aquel insensible — _Y cama, muchísimo menos_ —.

Se tumbó en la cama; y lloró, estaba cansada, frustrada, pero sobre todas las cosas; estaba dolida. Le había dolido que él no hubiese recordado ese día tan especial.

Lágrimas amargas corrían por sus orbes verdes, mientras se abrazaba a la almohada en busca de un consuelo inexistente.

Sonic The Hedgehog había roto su frágil corazón.

 _Había olvidado su cumpleaños_ …

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar al joven de ojos verdes caminar lenta y silenciosamente hasta donde se encontraba la chica, mirando perplejo aquella escena.

—¿Por qué lloras, mujer? —Le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, y le acariciaba lentamente la espalda intentando hacerla voltear.

Giró ligeramente su cara y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Como si no lo supieras—Gimoteó.

Enarcó una ceja genuinamente sorprendido y suspiró; el la quería enojada, no triste.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien dijo que "no quería nada" —Obvio la situación haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Se giró de golpe; consternada. ¡El muy desgraciado había cambiado las cosas a su favor intentando hacerla sentir culpable!

—¡LO SÉ! —Gritó con histeria —¡PERO!... —No le dejo continuar.

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo—Reitero con seriedad, sin inmutarse ante la actitud histérica de la fémina. —¿O no? —.

Mordió su labio en señal de exasperación.

—¡NO PENSÉ QUE REALMENTE FUESES A TOMARLO EN SERIO! —Admitió desesperada a tiempo que se echaba a llorar nuevamente, con más fuerza que momentos antes.

Bufó con molestia y negó con la cabeza, aparentemente molesto.

—Te molesta si te escucho, te molesta si no lo hago… —Hubo una breve pausa—¡No te entiendo, mujer!—Ironizó el joven.

Suficiente, aquello era demasiado para salud mental.

—¡Era obvio que quería algo!—Admitió dolida dándole la espalda.

Una sonora carcajada se escapó de los labios del muchacho.

—Si te compre algo—Admitió entre burlas, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo aquel pequeño regalo y lo ponía sobre la cama.

Se giró lentamente, notando con sorpresa como es que no mentía, más no se atrevió a mover la mano.

Lo observo, incrédula. El simplemente sonrío.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Amy—Le dijo al fin, mientras le tendía nuevamente aquella pequeña cajita.—Espero que aprendas a medir las palabras—Le dijo después.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, abrió lentamente aquella cajita y sintió como las lágrimas intentaban acoplarse en sus ojos.

Miró con ternura el pequeño brazalete de oro que le acaba de ser entregado y sonrío con ternura. ¡Y pensar que había creído que lo había olvidado por completo!.

—Gracias Sonikku—Agradeció, mientras le abrazaba efusivamente, logrando que tuviese dificultad para respirar.

El aludido simplemente sonrío, complacido.

Por muy molesta y exasperante que pudiese resultarle aquella fémina de temperamento cambiante, la adoraba y eso era lo más importante…

* * *

 **FIN.**  
No sé, había olvidado que tenía esto guardado… tuve que hacerle muchas modificaciones…  
(Porque estaba de dar asco, la neta xD) y este ha sido el resultado…  
La frase dicha en la película que estaba viendo Amy es perteneciente a la película llamada " **Un Lugar en el sol**."  
(Gracias a mi abuelo por hacerme verla xD)  
Se cuidan, y muchísimas gracias por leerme.  
Pd: Ya estoy en facebook, pueden buscarme por ahí y platicar conmigo más directamente :3

 **Atte.**  
Gri.


End file.
